You Didn't See it Coming
by NellytheActress
Summary: When Elphaba pretends to melt what if she had more to the plan than just running off into hiding. What if Fiyero was merely a helper. And what if the emerald witch really was as wicked as they said she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my new story. Not to spoil any thing but after I write this story you will hate me and don't say you won't. I hope you enjoy and don't kill me until chapter two is written, then you can.**

**Disclaim- I do not own Wicked what so ever.**

* * *

The trapdoor slid open as the green witch hid a evil grin, no one knew what they had coming for them.

"I'm melting!" she screeched trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

And with a nod of the head her black hat that Galinda Upland gave to her all though's year ago slipped off her head and onto the floor.

Elphaba, the witch, closed the trapdoor after that causing the people of Oz to think she, the wicked witch, was dead.

"I didn't mean to kill her" Dorothy, a young farm girl that had run off with the witch's dear sister's shoes, said.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is the witch is dead!" cheered a guard.

"Yea!" yelled the rest as they sang there way out of the witch's castle.

Elphaba waited under the castle in the trapdoor for what seems like for ever.

_'Come on brainless, your ruining the plan' _Elphaba thought as she leaned against a stone wall.

The scarecrow made his way to the trapdoor flinging it open, "sorry I'm late but though's monkeys you own tried to kill me" the scarecrow apologized.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "oh shut it brainless we got bigger fish to fry" Elphaba said as she took the scarecrows hand and climbed out of the trapdoor.

"Wait we have fish?" asked the scarecrow.

Elphaba faced palmed "must you be so, annoying?" she asked the scarecrow who was clearly confused.

"Yes?" answered the scarecrow almost as if it where a question, "oh should I have said no?" he questioned.

"Just shut it, you asked to many questions!" Elphaba exclaimed as she stood up and straitened the wrinkles on her long black dress.

The scarecrow tilted his head a little, "you know my names not brainless!" scowled the scarecrow.

"Yes Fiyero, I know that's not your name" Elphaba rolled her eyes again clearly annoyed.

The scarecrow, Fiyero, huffed as he disliked when Elphaba made fun of him.

"Now do you know the plan?" Elphaba asked hoping this won't be any more complicated than it should be.

With a slight nod of the head from Fiyero, Elphaba smiled.

"Good, now if you do the job well then I might consider turning you back to human" Elphaba told Fiyero excited to started the plan she cobbled up.

"You won't be disappointed" Fiyero saluted to the green women.

"I said might brainless" Elphaba reminded the brainless scarecrow prince.

Fiyero's gazed dropped down to the floor "well I'll still make you proud" he told Elphaba.

Elphaba patted him on the head "good boy" she said in a mocking tone.

Fiyero grunted "I'm not a dog" he murmured.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked even though she knew excatly what he said.

"Nothing" Fiyero wimped.

"I thought so" Elphaba said as she grabbed his arm, "stand up!" she comanded.

Fiyero quickly came to his feet fear shimmered in his painted eyes.

"I knew it was a bad idea spearing your life, I should have let them shoot you" Elphaba murmured.

Fiyero heard that but didn't think to respond.

"Now do you have my broom?" Elphaba asked putting her hands out.

Fiyero ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a stick that had bristles at the end.

He placed it in the witch's emerald hands, Elphaba grasped the broom tightly.

"Are you going to say thank you?" Fiyero asked though he knew it was rhetorical.

"Hmm let me think about that, NO" Elphaba yelled then started to trace the features on her enchanted broomstick.

Fiyero again responded with silence.

* * *

******Okay I hope this turned out well. Please review and tell me how I did. That would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2- Captivity

**Thanks for reviewing every one I greatly appreciate it.**

NiatheWickedLover- **Elphaba is wicked in this story and after you find out her plan you will try to kill me but sad for you because I'm immortal.**

Elphaba'sGirl- **Yes it is a little depressifying but that's the point. And Elphaba doesn't have feelings for Fiyero in this story and that reason is to make you all angry. All the stuff I'm doing is for the suspense. **

* * *

"Speak" Elphaba demanded Fiyero as he whimpered.

"What do you want me to say?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again "shut up" she told Fiyero finally looking up from her broom.

"But-" Fiyero was about to say she just told him to speak but decided against it.

"Now go find 'you know who' so I can 'you know what' and fast" Elphaba demanded Fiyero.

Fiyero raced out of the room and exited the castle wanting to get away from that psycho maniac as soon as possible.

"There all brainless these days" Elphaba murmured to her self as she went to get the dungeon ready for the guest she was expecting.

* * *

"Let me go!" demanded the blonde kicking and screaming.

"Not until Elph- I mean the mistress tells me to" Fiyero told the screaming women not sure if Elphaba wanted her to know she was alive yet.

"And who's this mistress you talk of?" Glinda demanded to know.

Fiyero thought of how to answer that, "I can't say" he told her "look where here".

The blonde stopped her fussing to look up "why are we here?" she asked recognizing the castle as the witch's.

"Not telling" Fiyero said as he walked inside dragging the blonde behind him.

"did she put up a fight?" asked Elphaba yet they couldn't see her.

"All the way" Fiyero exclaimed, "who's that?" asked Glinda.

Suddenly the green witch appeared in front of them.

Glinda stared at her friend who she thought was dead, "Elphie!" the blonde exclaimed hugging to her so called friend.

"Eww she's touching me get her off scarecrow" Elphaba demanded.

Fiyero tried to pry the blonde off of Elphaba.

Glinda seemed confused, "Elphie are you alright?" Glinda asked worried for the emerald witch.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Elphaba's voice boomed all through the castle.

"Calm down" Glinda told Elphaba.

"I'M PERFECTALLY CALM!" Elphaba yelled as a lamp shattered, "brainless take her to the dungeon" Elphaba commanded.

"Yes ma'm" Fiyero said as he managed to pull the blonde off Elphaba and drag her to the dungeon.

"There both brainless" Elphaba noted to herself as she made he way to the dungeon behind Fiyero and Glinda.

Fiyero threw Glinda into a small cell and it wasn't gentle.

"Ow, what's your problem" Glinda exclaimed rubbing her now soar arm.

Elphaba walked up in front of the cell "I have no problem" Elphaba said calmly.

The blonde couldn't believe her own friend, or was she a friend? Well any ways, would do such a thing.

"Elphaba stop this instant and let me go, or I'll... I'll magic spell you" Glinda demanded.

Elphaba could believe what came out of the blonde's tiny mouth, "was that a threat?" Elphaba asked.

"I think it was" Glinda responded.

Elphaba lifted her hands and murmured some strange words "good-bye, friend" she whispered.

* * *

******Yes I just did that. And in the proses of writing this chapter I scared my sister (Elphabalover101), broke a light bulb, and almost caught my room on fire. No I'm not lying that all happened.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Death of a Friend

**Mwwhaaaha, I left ya with a cliffy.**

NiatheWickedLover-** Glinda isn't friend in this story.**

The Wizard Of Wicked- **There is no Fiyeaba in this story.**

Elphaba'sGirl- **What you mean not completely wicked? Just wait until you read this chapter.**

* * *

"Elphie n-"

The blonde clasped to the floor, Glinda the Good was dead.

"You killed her" Fiyero exclaimed clearly confused.

"Yes, yes I did, she took my dear sisters life so I took her's" Elphaba told Fiyero not a trace of sadness in her voice.

"So... Does this mean you'll turn me to human again?" Fiyero asked changing the focus of the conversation.

"NO" Elphaba answered.

"But you said" Fiyero told her now sad.

"I said might" Elphaba corrected him.

Fiyero set his gaze on the floor "I should have know you wouldn't" he said in a loud whispered.

Elphaba smirked, "you really need to start thinking, oh wait you can't" she laughed.

Fiyero limped away muttering some curse words under his breath.

"I heard that" Elphaba yelled back to the scarecrow.

Once Fiyero left the room Elphaba set her gaze upon the dead women that laid limp on the cold floor of her prison cell.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way but next time remember not to mess with my loved ones" Elphaba said then whipped around with a sweep of her cape.

"Brainless!" Elphaba called for the scarecrow.

Fiyero came quickly to the witch, "are ya gonna change me back?" he asked in high hopes.

"No" Elphaba replied dryly "but I do have another task for you".

"And if I do good will change me back?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba wasn't going to even consider turning him human again but decided that he might not listen unless she made him think she might, "maybe" Elphaba grinned.

Fiyero's face lit up "really?".

"Maybe" she repeated herself.

* * *

******Sorry the chapters so short but I'm in the middle doing three other tasks so sorry again. And yes I killed Glinda, big deal...**


	4. Chapter 4- Human Again?

**Okay sorry I haven't updated this in so long but I've been busy with other story's so forgive me. But your wait is over.**

* * *

Fiyero took the 'maybe' as a yes, "what is the task?" the scarecrow asked.

"I want my hat" Elphaba answered the stupid question Brainless asked.

"But-" Fiyero was cut off.

"No buts, now go find me my hat!" Elphaba demanded.

"O-Okay ma'am" Fiyero galloped away.

_'Now I have to find a way to dispose of that hideous body' _the emerald witch thought.

She walked over to the cell that the limp body laid in and stared for a while.

"You are the cause of this, why they hunted me down and almost killed me if only you had followed my path then just maybe you would be alive" Elphaba said out loud to no body or at least no living being.

* * *

"Where's Glinda?" a guard that worked for the Gale Force wondered.

"You mean Glinda the Good, the ruler of Oz Glinda?" another asked.

"Yes that Glinda" the first guard answered.

"I haven't seen her in a while" a different guard budded into the conversation.

They all shared a scared glare, "that's not normal" the second guard said.

"But we shouldn't panic or the towns people will worry" the third guard reminded them.

"Then I'll send out a secret search but first we have to make sure she's not just hiding in the palace" the first guard said.

While the guards were having there conversation the scarecrow listened unknowingly.

After hearing what they might do Fiyero decide to turn back but remembered that he needed to find the witch's hat.

"Come hat, come out wherever you are" the brainless scarecrow whispered thinking the hat might just come to him.

He decided to turn back and look again tomorrow _'the boss won't be to upset' _he told himself as he went back to kiamo ko hoping that Elphaba forgot she gave him a task.

Fiyero walked through the front door and into the main hall, just as he was about to go upstairs he heard a voice stop him.

"Not so fast, where's my hat?" Elphaba asked.

"Um... Well... You see, I over heard some guards talking about starting a secret search for the witch of the north" Fiyero replied casually but sounded scared.

"And you thought it be best if you told me this immediately instead of finding the hat first?" the emerald witch asked.

"I thought you would want to know" the scarecrow tried to hide his fear.

"You thought?" Elphaba questioned, surprised.

Fiyero took a minute to re-ask himself the question in his head, "well not exactly..."

The witch crackled "thought so" she smirked.

"But I was going to go back a fetch the hat tomorrow" Fiyero told her.

"You best do that or else" Elphaba said as she started to walk away.

"Are you going to turn me human?" the scarecrow asked.

Elphaba thought about that for a second "yes, I can turn you back now if yo want".

"Would you" Fiyero asked getting excited.

The green witch nodded her head and with a wave of her hand he was human.

Fiyero took a minute to realize what happened, "what... I'm human!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" Elphaba said.

Then Fiyero did the unexpected and hugged her.

"Wha..." but she was cut off by a kiss.

She immediately pushed him away, and an evil smile formed on her lips _'yet he doesn't know why I turned him human...' _


	5. Chapter 5- Fiyeraba?

**NiatheWickedLover- I told you she was evil. **

**The Wizard Of Wicked- There is no Fiyeraba. Sorry, sweety.**

* * *

"Why did you..." Fiyero started but then remembered, "sorry I got carried away".

"That's alright, we all get carried away sometimes even me" Elphaba replied calmly with an evil grin still pasted on er lips _'your gonna get it'._

"Really?" the brainless prince asked, the green witch simply nodded.

_'Somethings not right' _Fiyero thought.

Elphaba suddenly made a move and kissed him, kissed him!

Fiyero quickly melted into the kiss _'why she...'._

"Stop thinking" she whispered to him as the kiss continued.

Fiyero stopped all thought except for one, _'Elphaba'._

But then she used her magic to levitate him then throw him against the wall.

Fiyero's last memory was the kiss as he glided through the air, all the sudden his lights went out, he was dead.

"Sorry princie" Elphaba smirked as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

_'Ew, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever and I mean ever did' _she thought as she spat.

Elphaba quickly rushed away from the scene, she no longer had a assistant but girls got to do what a girls got to do.

* * *

******That was extremely short but I kinda had to get through that scene separately. Hehe, a bit of a demented Fiyeraba scene and yep he's dead.**


End file.
